Kasumi's Sick! Fire in the Cabin!
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Kasumi feels a little off-key, and when Satoshi attempts to cure her...it ends up...in flames'. (Kasumi x Satoshi supportive)


Disclaimer: I** don't **own Pocket Monsters, or associated characters! 

Kasumi's Sick! Fire in the Cabin!

Satoshi bounced along the dirt path, cheerfully, with Pikachuu trotting at his feet, and Kasumi slowly catching up, from behind.

"_Satoshi_," she whined. "Let's stop somewhere and make camp, okay?" 

Satoshi turned around to look at her, and noticed she was sitting on the ground. His eyes widened quickly, and his mouth dropped open. "...Are you okay, 'Sumi?" he asked with a worried tone.

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't feel well," she muttered, clutching her stomach.

~*~

"_Hello_?" Satoshi's words echoed as he entered the vacant cabin.

"I guess we'll have to stay here for a while," he said, "before the owner comes back..."

Kasumi nodded, before lying down on the cold wooden floor. She shivered slightly. "Is it just me...or is it really cold in here?" she asked, shivering a bit more.

Satoshi smiled slightly. "It's just you..." he said softly, before getting a blanket and wrapping Kasumi in it. "Better?" he asked with a small smile.

Kasumi blushed furiously, and nodded. "Thanks, Sato-chan," she said sweetly. "Is there anything to eat...?" she asked curiously, as her blush faded.

Satoshi gave her a blank expression, before looking around. "Except for some soup--" he cut himself off. "_Perfect_!" he grinned, and began to make some soup.

"I'll make some soup for you, Kasumi!" he called from the kitchen, and Kasumi weakly called back, "okay!" Togepi waddled into the kitchen.

"Now...how do I make soup...?" he asked curiously, as he scratched his head in confusion. 

"Pika chu, pika pika!" Pikachuu pipped up, pointing at the bowls.

"Toge, toge!" Togepi pointed at the microwave.

"Right," Satoshi nodded, grabbing a glass bowl, and poured some of the dry noodles into the bowl. Satoshi looked at Togepi, who was still pointing at the microwave.

Satoshi nodded, and popped the bowl in the microwave. "How long do I put it in for?" Satoshi asked curiously, looking at the small instruction booklet.

"10s," he read. "10...'_s_'...?" he was very confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" he scratched the back of his neck, before his finger lunged for the 'Time Cook' button. 

He typed in 10, but then looked back at the instructions. "I guess the '_s_' stands for more...zeros?" He added two other 0's, and the numbers rearranged to look like: 10:00.

"Pi...chu..." Pikachuu started to object, but Satoshi ignored it.

Satoshi smiled. "That oughta do it," he smiled proudly, before pushing the 'Start' button. "Wow! This will be the best soup Kasumi's ever had!"

"Kasumi," he called. "Your soup will be ready soon," he said, as Kasumi groaned from the other room, and slowly stumbled into the kitchen.

She sat down on a small round cushion, on the floor, and positioned herself in front of the traditional Japanese table. 

Kasumi curiously looked at the microwave. There were nine minutes left. "Satoshi...I think that's enough..." Kasumi said, starting to get up.

Satoshi placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "Don't worry, 'Sumi," he said with a grin, before turning back to the microwave. Kasumi smiled slightly back. 

"Why are you warming it up for so long?" Kasumi asked.

"Because that's what the instruction booklet said..." Satoshi said, handing Kasumi the booklet. 

Kasumi's eyes widened. "_SATOSHI_!" she yelled, as she dropped the instruction booklet. He winced. "_Hai...?" _he asked bravely.

"It says to put it in for 10 seconds! Not 10 _minutes_!" she yelled, as she shoved her face into his face, so their noses touched.

"Satoshi! Quick, take it out of the microwave!" Kasumi raged, as Satoshi winced and slowly took the soup out of the microwave. Their eyes widened.

"It's...it's..." Satoshi stuttered.

"...on...._FIRE!" _Kasumi finished for him. The soup was in flames, before them. And the wooden cabin was soon starting to burn.

"Ah...we have to stop it...!" Kasumi panicked. "Get some water!"

Satoshi nodded, and poured a glass of water, and threw it on the fire. 

"No...it has to be _bigger_! Like a hose full of water or something!" she was still panicking.

Satoshi dropped the glass of water, and ran outside, by the nearby lake. He grabbed some buckets, and quickly began to fill them up.

"Pika...pika..." Pikachu said weakly, as it tried to carry a bucket into the cabin, that was now pretty much bursting in flames.

~*~

Satoshi and Kasumi sat outside by the lake. Kasumi, with her new bowl of soup in her hands, and Satoshi with Pikachuu in his lap.

"Toge, toge!" Togepi reached for some soup.

"You want some?" Kasumi asked with a smile, before feeding Togepi some soup.

"So," Kasumi turned to Satoshi. "Thanks, Sato-chan," she said with a smile.

Satoshi's eyes widened. "You're thanking me?" he asked in surprise, looking back at the cabin that was now just a pile of burnt firewood.

"Yeah," Kasumi nodded with a small smile, "you took care of me while I was sick," she said sweetly. "And although you attempted to make me soup, and the cabin ended up in flames," she said with a sweat drop before continuing, "it was the thought that counted."

"Aww, thanks Kasu-chan!" he said with a small blush.

"No, thank you," Kasumi said, "you did a great job of taking care of me!" she leaned forward a bit and was about to close her eyes, when the voice of a young man could be heard, over the hills. "Come on, Lizardon," he commanded his Pocket Monster. "I'll race you back to the cabin!"

Kasumi and Satoshi's eyes widened, as they exchanged glances. Kasumi picked up Togepi and Satoshi picked up Pikachuu, before they started to run away. Kasumi was in the lead, and grabbed Satoshi's hand.

"Let's get outta here!" she called, as they ran over the hill together with Togepi and Pikachu. 

~*~

__

FIN

~*~

Lol, just a cute little one-shot Ash and Misty Romance...or should I say **'Satoshi and Kasumi Romance'**...? It wasn't _that_ romantic...but it had some little hints here and there. ^_^ It's **original**...it hasn't been done before...and the idea just kinda came to me...outta nowhere...

Anyway, please review! And thanks for reading! ^_^

Keep readin',

Reviewin',

and Enjoyin',

~ Satokasu Suki


End file.
